


Perks of Working With Other People

by TheOneGingerNinja



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Team Dynamics, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneGingerNinja/pseuds/TheOneGingerNinja
Summary: Some short snippets about Yoru working with other people (even though other people can sometimes be annoying)
Relationships: Yoru & Omen, Yoru & Phoenix, Yoru & Raze, Yoru & Sage, Yoru & Skye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Perks of Working With Other People

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Please enjoy I wrote this in a day, and all mistakes are my own!

**Sage**

* * *

Yoru clenched his teeth as he peeled his jacket off of his shoulder. Jett’s clone had managed to land two strikes on his arm with her blades, and they stung like hell. 

The harsh lights in the bathroom casted a sickly yellowish tint to his injury, and while he was never the squeamish type, his stomach churned at the sight. 

He exhaled, as he grabbed the wet cloth on the counter. He took a deep breath before rubbing the cloth down his arm, wiping away fresh and dried blood alike. 

He glared at his reflection, willing the pain to go away as he reached down on the counter for the needle. He always hated patching up his own injuries. 

A knock at the door stopped him before he could make the first stitch. 

“Yoru? Phoenix told me you were injured during the last mission…” Sage’s gentle voice said from behind the door. 

“I’m fine,” He hissed out, turning back to the mirror and readjusting his grip on the needle. 

“Yoru, I  _ know  _ you are used to doing everything by yourself, but I am here to help. Did you even properly disinfect the wound?” Sage asked. 

Yoru clutched the needle tightly in his hand before throwing it back down on the counter. He went over to the bathroom door and opened it to reveal Sage holding a small bag. 

“If you would come-” She began, but Yoru cut her off. 

“No.” 

“Alright then. Sit down,” She said, gently pushing his chest. Yoru took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. 

Sage gently ran her fingers down the side of Yoru’s arm and he suppressed a shudder. Her hands were on the colder side, but her touch remained delicate as she examined Yoru’s wound. 

From her bag, she took out a clean cloth, a bottle of disinfectant, and what appeared to be a suture kit. She deposited the items on the edge of the sink before grabbing the cloth and wetting it with disinfectant. 

“This will sting,” She said, before beginning to clean the wound. Yoru looked away, glaring at the tiles on the ground and willing himself not to make any noise. After Sage was satisfied, she set the cloth back on the counter and opened the suture kit. 

“This will be more painful, let me know if you need a break,” Sage said as she threaded the sutures with practiced ease. 

Yoru winced as she began to work, quickly closing the first wound. Without another word she began to work on the second one. Yoru’s gaze remained on the bathroom tile, counting the cracks in the ceramic as she worked. 

When she breathed a sigh of relief, Yoru started to stand up, trying to test the range of motion he had in his arm. He was quickly shut down by Sage who pulled him down by his good arm. 

“I am not finished yet,” She said, pulling out a roll of bandages. She held out her hand expectantly, and Yoru cautiously extended his injured arm. She gently took it, efficiently beginning to wrap the bandages. When she was done, she let her fingers gently ghost over Yoru’s arm; this time he felt a chill seep deep into his bones. He looked up at the radiant healer. 

“Just a little extra something to stimulate a faster recovery,” She explained, beginning to pack away her supplies. Yoru nodded. 

“I believe Brimstone would like a quick debrief before you get too settled in,” Sage said. 

“Of course he does,” Yoru said, standing and letting his arms fall to his side. 

“And Yoru, I am here to help. We  _ all  _ are. Please remember that,”

“Mmhm,” Yoru said in lieu of a response. Sage cast one last look at Yoru before turning to leave the bathroom. 

As soon as she left, he prodded at his bandages. He hated to admit it, but she did a better job than he could have ever managed. Checking his hair in the bathroom mirror (and making a mental note to request some better lights for the bathroom), Yoru turned and left, shutting the lights off as he did.

**Raze**

* * *

Yoru peered around the corner looking for any signs of life beyond the choke. He could hear the sounds of the spike being planted and the beeping rang out. He didn’t have much time left. 

From within the rifts he pulled out the sound of his own footsteps, and cast them forward. He jerked back as gunfire rained down, hitting nothing. It seemed like two were on the right side of the choke. Too easy. 

He sent a flash forward, letting it ricochet and detonate before heading in, dispatching the clone of Brimstone and Phoenix with two clean headshots. 

“Idiots,” He muttered, taking out his diffusal tool and working on the spike. It was about halfway before he heard loud footsteps and he quickly whipped around, gun at the ready. No one was there, which meant - 

He hissed as he was blinded, and he clumsy ducked around the corner, moving forward as he did so. His vision cleared, and he could just make out the figure of his own clone before he had to duck around some crates to avoid getting his head blown off. 

“Figures the one left would be a copy of me,” Yoru heard his clone taunt. Yoru blindly fired off two shots behind him, hoping he hit something vital. The snide laugh that followed as he reloaded informed him he missed. 

“Pretty shitty aim for someone who’s supposed to be me,” 

Yoru pulled out his knife, and silently crept around. He lunged for his clone, but he was fast and managed to avoid getting slashed and slammed a fist into Yoru’s chest. He tackled Yoru to the ground and pulled out his own blade, trying to stab it into his chest. 

“Fucker-” The real Yoru hissed out, kneeing his clone in the kidney and flipping their positions. 

“Sounds like you’re out of time idiot-” His clone said through clenched teeth. Yoru took some of his focus away to listen for the sound of the spike - how much time had passed? In his moment of distraction, the clone twisted the knife out of Yoru’s hand and pulled out a Sheriff. 

However, instead of getting his head blasted, it was his clone who slumped over dead, the noise of a high powered Operator ringing through his ears. He looked up and saw Raze waving cheerfully. 

She hopped over the ledge and started walking over. It was then that Yoru remembered the spike as it started to rapidly beep. He pushed his clone’s dead body off of him and shuddered before finishing defusing the spike. 

“Ha! That was awesome, did you see how neat that shot was?” Raze asked with a grin cheerfully patting Yoru on the shoulder. 

“How did you know which one to shoot?” Yoru asked, picking up the defused spike and getting ready to transport it back to base. 

“I didn’t!” She said with a laugh. The spike flopped from Yoru’s hands with a heavy thud and his face paled. 

“Whoa! I was just kidding- I always know those types of things, it's just like- you’re you and he wasn’t! Easy!” Raze explained with a shrug. She picked up the spike and bumped her shoulder into Yoru’s.

“Wait till Killjoy hears about this. She thinks I can’t shoot for shit but I can be precise when I want to!” She said with a wink. 

Yoru followed behind Raze, still slightly unnerved and unable to tell if Raze really  _ could  _ tell a difference between him and his clone. Well, he supposed it didn’t really matter in the end. His clone was dead and he was alive, the way it should be. 

“Thanks, I guess, for not killing me,” Yoru said, when they were about halfway back to the transport ship. 

“Anytime! What are friends for anyways if they can’t take out an evil clone who’s about to kill you?” She said with another laugh. 

**Skye**

* * *

Yoru mindlessly reloaded another clip into his gun and began firing at the practice dummy. Headshot, headshot, headshot. Even shooting the moving dummies was easy, but there was just always another split second hesitation of shooting the fucking clones. 

Maybe it was because he couldn’t think about killing a copy of Raze without thinking of the real one’s grin. Or maybe he couldn’t shoot the Killjoy lookalike because he was thinking of how she had modified his comms system as soon as he arrived to be usable when he walked through the rifts. 

That split moment of hesitation had almost gotten both him and Reyna killed, and no matter what he did he just couldn’t work through it. 

He swore and unloaded the full clip into the dummy, not caring the some of the shots missed. 

“Seesh what did poor Tommy every do to you?” He heard a voice ask. Skye, the red-headed Australian came walking down to stand next to Yoru. She whisted as she looked at the tally of his shots. 

“Tommy?” Yoru asked. 

“Yeah! Name’d em myself! That’s Tommy, Johnny, Bonnie, the one next to her is Suzie, and the one in the back left is Ugly Cunt. Bastard’s always throwing off my record,” She said glaring at the offending dummy. 

“I can leave if you want to use the range,” Yoru said, already intent on heading back to his room. 

“Nah, more fun when there’s more people. How about it, friendly little competition?” She asked, sticking out her hand and pulling out a pistol with her other. 

“Fine,” He said, resetting the positions of the practice dummies and shaking Skye’s hand. Her grip was incredibly firm. Yoru flexed his fingers before lining up his stance and taking aim. 

“Go!” Skye said, starting the simulation. 

The two of them worked their way through the practice exercise, both rushing to get the kill first while also trying to remain as accurate as possible. They remained mostly tied, right up until the last second. Yoru managed to snatch one extra headshot before the time ran out, Skye whiffing her last shot. 

“Fuck! What did I tell you, Ugly Cunt threw me off my rhythm,” Skye said, flipping off the lone practice dummy in the corner. The dummy didn’t seem bothered by the gesture. 

“Well, that was fun, I’ll admit. Thank you,” Yoru said before curtly nodding. 

“Wait, wait. I’ll admit I did have a ulterior motive coming down here with you,” Skye said. 

“What?” Yoru asked, setting down his gun. 

“I know I’m not a  _ doctor  _ doctor, but I really wanted to check in and see how you’re doing after… All that,” Skye said with a shrug. 

“I... It’s nothing,” Yoru huffed, crossing his arms. 

“You like animals, Yoru?” Skye asked, abruptly changing the subject. 

“Yes,” Yoru answered, a little jarred by the change in topic. Skye smiled and brought out a small wooden trinket. He had sometimes seen them out on the field but they normally were too fast for him to really get a good look. 

Skye snapped her fingers and Yoru watched as the wooden trinket formed and became about the size of a regular dog. 

“He’s a Tasmanian tiger, real friendly.  _ Isn’t that right?”  _ She said, squatting down and scratching behind the animal’s ears. 

She sent him over to Yoru, who stood still as the tiger sniffed (nosed?) at his shoes before sitting down and looking up. Yoru reached a hand down and stroked the creature’s head. 

Yoru squatted down on the ground and began to pet the Tasmanian tiger, noticing how he seemed happy, judging from how fast his tail was wagging. 

“Now then, you were saying something about what happened last week?” Skye asked, going back to the first topic. 

Damn, she was good. Yoru was silent for almost a full minute before he spoke. 

“I always hesitate. On the dummies it’s no problem. But when I look down and see a clone of Raze, or Sage, or Breach I feel like I’m killing them,” Yoru said, watching as the Tasmanian Tiger made a small circle before lying his head down on Yoru’s lap. 

“Yeah?” Skye said, prompting him to continue. 

“Everyone else can do it, but I just can’t get over this one thing,” Yoru said, one hand balling into a fist at his side. Skye’s tiger nudged his hand and he relaxed. 

“Did nobody tell you? About the FF field?” Skye asked. 

“The what?” Yoru asked. 

“It’s something Killjoy managed to create. Basically, she coats all of the bullets we use in this,  _ stuff,  _ and then in the uniform there's a repellent to that stuff. You shouldn't have seen me the first time I almost shot Brimstone in the face cause I thought it was the double. He was  _ not  _ happy, but one hundred percent okay!” 

“Oh.” Yoru said. 

“Though I will say. Even with that, I sometimes lock up too,” Skye said, her voice taking on a more serious tone. 

“It’s like, yeah, I  _ know  _ my friends aren’t gonna get hurt, but, its different when you have to shoot someone in the face who looks  _ exactly  _ like the person who just patched you up,” Skye said. 

Yoru looked down at the Tasmanian tiger sleeping in his lap and gently stroked down his spine. The animal let out a pleased rumble. 

“Anyways I’m gonna talk to Brim about that, can’t believe he didn’t mention anything about the field,” Skye said. 

“I may have not listened to everything he said, when I first got here,” Yoru admitted. 

“Ehh, I get it, he does have that way of just making you want to  _ not  _ listen. Still though, that should be one of the major points to hammer home,” Skye said with a shrug. 

“Probably,” Yoru agreed. 

“Well, feel better?” Skye asked, standing up and extending a hand to help Yoru up. 

“Yes, actually,” Yoru said with a small smile. The Tasmanian tiger eagerly got up and zipped to Skye’s side. 

“Feel well enough for a rematch?” She said, gesturing over to the training dummies. 

“You’re on,” He said with a grin. 

**Omen**

* * *

Yoru silently crept around, listening for any signs of movement. He sent in his footsteps, and when nobody made any shots, he readied Gatecrasher, and tossed it forward. He waited until the orb landed neatly in the corner before tugging on the tether and sending himself forward. 

Before he could even turn around he felt one sharp pain in the back of his head and two in his back.

He whipped around and saw Jett grinning starting to twirl the paintball gun in her hands. 

“Your fault - you’re out!” She said before dashing away and moving locations. Yoru reached up to the back of his head and sneered when his fingers came away hot pink. That was going to take forever to get out. 

He kicked the side of the crate Jett had been behind. She was right, it  _ had  _ been his fault and if he had tried this shit against people with actual guns he would be a mess on the floor. 

“You are getting too predictable,” A voice said from behind him. 

Yoru turned on his heel and was face to face with Omen. Maybe he was getting sloppy if he didn’t even hear him approaching. 

“You begin to expect the unexpected, which is why you need to think outside the box,” He explained, gesturing for Yoru to follow. 

Yoru flicked the paint off his fingers and followed behind Omen. He was surprisingly quiet considering the pace he was setting, no wonder his strong suit was stealth and infiltration. 

“I want you to turn around and wait ten seconds. Then I want you to find me,” 

“Hide and seek? Really?” Yoru asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“If you want to keep getting tagged by Jett, you are more than welcome to leave,” Omen deadpanned. Yoru rolled his eyes before turning around, keening his ears to try and get any clue as to where Omen was going. The training field was deathly silent. 

After a few more seconds passed, Yoru slowly turned around and crept around the corner. There were a few spots where he figured Omen might have gone. 

He brought a flash out and tossed it around the corner, letting it go off before quickly turning the corner, paintball gun at the ready. Omen wasn’t behind the corner. 

He felt a single shot speed past his neck and he looked up just in time to see Omen teleport away. 

Yoru whipped around again, and fired twice, stopping when he felt Omen’s gun press up against the back of his neck. 

“You  _ expected  _ me to go behind you and try and catch you by surprise,” Omen said. 

“But if I hadn’t turned around I would have seen you,” Yoru said. 

“It was a risky move on my part, but I figured it would pay off because I expected you to turn around. And it did,” He explained. 

“It takes time to get good at reading other people and how they react, but remember to look up, and don’t always do the first plan that comes to mind,” Omen explained. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Yoru said. The two of them looked towards the long stretch of space when they heard footsteps approaching. Omen tilted his head towards the sound before teleporting away, out of site. 

Yoru peered around the corner and saw Cypher tossing down a tripwire before continuing to walk forward. Yoru released a tether and fired one shot at Cypher’s shoulder. 

The spy looked up and before he could pull the trigger, Yoru sent out a blinding flash. He rushed out, dodging one of the blind shots from Cypher before reaching for the tether and pulling. 

When Cypher recovered from the blind, he turned around, and Yoru fired a clean shot into his back. 

“Tch, and I thought you had been eliminated,” Cypher said, not sound too upset and being tagged. 

“Just practicing a new move,” Yoru said with a smirk before walking behind Cypher and stepping over the tripwire. 

“It’s good; reminds me of someone familiar though,” Cypher said, a smile in his voice. 

“Great minds think alike, and all that,” Yoru said before opening a rift and sprinting through. 

**Phoenix**

* * *

Yoru furiously rubbed his hands together, trying to bring some circulation back into his freezing fingers. 

He didn’t know how Reyna could stand to be in the cold like this with half of her arm exposed. Maybe it had something to do with her radiant ability but that was honestly unfair. 

Sure, he could literally tear open rifts and slip between them but it didn’t do much good against frostbite. 

“Heyyy- there’s my favorite rift walker!” Phoenix said, about to sling an arm over his shoulder. Yoru deftly avoided the arm and shoved his freezing hands into his pocket. 

“What did you do?” He asked, knowing Phoenix tended to open with flattery if he wanted something. 

“Can’t I just say hi to my  _ favorite  _ partner who  _ always  _ has my back?” Phoenix said with a nervous smile. Yoru raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay look- I may have  _ 100 percent accidently  _ broke one of Killjoys little robot things and I just need you to cover for me. Please, she is  _ scary  _ when she's mad!” Phoenix explained. 

As if on cue, Killjoy rounded the corner, clutching various parts in her hands. Yoru noted that  _ she  _ was wearing fingerless gloves and didn’t seem bothered. She wasn’t even a radiant. 

She was glaring at Phoenix as she stomped over to the pair though the snow. 

“I  _ told  _ you not to mess with my things Phoenix!” She said, jabbing her finger in his face. Phoenix ducked behind Yoru, almost using him as a buffer between him and Killjoy.

“Woha woha,  _ I  _ didn’t break it, tell her Yoru!” Phoenix said, sending a pleading glance over to him. Yoru rolled his eyes. Phoenix probably wouldn’t shut up if he didn’t go along with this. 

“He’s right, I might have seen Brimstone over by your things…” Yoru said, practically feeling the tension leave Phoenix. 

Killjoy narrowed her eyes at Yoru, and - Phoenix wasn’t kidding she was pretty intimidating for someone in a bright yellow jacket. 

“Hm. I will talk to Brimstone then.  _ Don’t  _ go near my things. Ever!” She said, readjusting the mass of parts in her hands before storming off again. 

“That was close, thanks again bruv,” Phoenix said, this time managing to pull Yoru into a side armed hug. Yoru shuddered as he felt the heat radiating off of Phoenix wash over him. Even though it was cold enough for there to be snow on the ground, Phoenix was like a furnace. 

“Jeez, you feel kinda cold, you alright?” Phoenix asked, pulling Yoru slightly closer. 

“I’m fine,” Yoru automatically replied, but he didn't pull away from Phoenix’s warmth. 

“Lemme see your hands,” Phoenix said, reaching down towards Yoru’s pockets. Yoru relented and slowly pulled his frigid hands out of his pockets. Phoenix reached around and clasped them both in his own hands. 

“Shit, you ever think of investing in gloves with fingers?” He teased rubbing his hands together to bring some warmth into his hands. 

“Reyna and Raze seem fine. Killjoy didn’t seemed too bothered either,” Yoru muttered, slightly jealous at how they apparently weren’t cold. 

“Reyna’s not cold cause of her thing, Killjoy is used to temperatures like this, and Izzy is just like that,” Phoenix said with a shrug. 

“And you just run this hot in the cold?” Yoru asked, leaning back into Phoenix. 

“I’m always hot, and yeah my regular temperature is higher than average,” Phoenix joked. Yoru rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, my hands are warm now, you can go,” Yoru said, shrugging Phoenix off of him and putting some space between the two of them. He ignored the part of him that  _ really  _ wanted to go back to leaching heat from Phoenix. 

“Alright. If you get cold again, you know where I’ll be,” Phoenix said, giving a mock salute before turning around and walking away. 

Yoru stuffed his now warm hands back into his pockets, not wanting to lose the warmth any faster than he already was. He supposed working with other people did have it’s advantages sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here from my DBH fic, I am so sorry I just kind of lost motivation (and gained a whole bunch from Valorant -.-)
> 
> If you are here because you like Valorant: I hope you enjoyed! I'm a sucker for Team/Found Family dynamics and I just LOVE Yoru! Leave kudos/comments if you liked, or if you have any critiques I'd loved to read them! See yall on the flipside


End file.
